


His Gal Friday 3

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-28
Updated: 2004-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dirty job, but somebody has to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Gal Friday 3

## His Gal Friday 3

by Lilli Luthor

[]()

* * *

He enjoys taunting me like this. Purposely scheduling meetings with me right after his massage sessions. They always run overtime and I'm forced to watch that little bitch with her hands all over his body. 

He knows I'm standing here. He's toying with me. Doesn't immediately acknowledge my presence, but then he turns his head to face me, hair strewn all over his beautiful age worn face. His broad back and shoulder's glisten with the sweet smelling oil she uses to relax him. The crisp white towel barely covers his beautiful round ass. I know he's hard right now and not for her. This is a command performance just for me. I'm hard now too and he knows it. 

A few more agonizing minutes and she is dismissed. She saunters past me and I catch her looking back at me, knowingly. He doesn't seem to notice or care. He sits up slowly, allowing the towel to drape across his lap, exposing a thatch of curly brown hair and the base of his swollen shaft. He slides off the table, forsaking the towel completely and strolls to the sliding wooden doors and opens them. My eyes follow the rise and fall of each cheek as the graceful body pulls the door open to retrieve a thick white terry cloth robe. This too is all part of the act. He knows that robe won't shield his body for very long. 

"Do we have an appointment?" He asks. 

"Yes", I answer tersely, "we do." 

He doesn't bother to close the robe but rather sits on the leather sofa with his arms spread across the back and his legs sprawled provocatively. It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. His long thick cock seems to be pointing at me, beckoning me to come. 

He eyes me studiously as I approach and take my place along side him. If I sat any closer, I would be in his lap. But that will come eventually. His hand instantly falls to my shoulder and he gently begins to rub tiny circles there with his fingers. 

"So Dominic, what can I do for you?" 


End file.
